


Quiet Time

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Chastity Device, Daddy Play, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Female Daddy, Mommy play, Subspace, Suspension Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan, Holly, and Suzy do a scene.





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything super self indulgent lately, so I figured I was due.

"... I dunno who I feel like being tonight," said Suzy, staring thoughtfully into her closet.

"Hmm?"

Dan, putting his shirt on, paused, looking over at her.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?"

"I have no idea," said Suzy, and then she was grinning in a way that was a tad... unsettling. "I know what I'm in the mood for in regards to _you_ , though!"

"Do you now?"

That smile was always a bit alarming.

"I wanna play with Dannysaur in the club," Suzy said, in a wheedling tone of voice.

"Oh _god_ ," Dan groaned.

"Dannysaur?"

Holly poked her head around the door.

Dan groaned.

"I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

"Nope," Suzy said cheerfully.

Holly had a coil of dark red rope over her shoulder, and was daisy chaining it up efficiently.

"If he's gonna be Dannysaur, you should be Daddy," said Holly, raising an eyebrow at Suzy and going to the closet, where the diaper bag was kept.

"You think?"

"Totally," said Holly. "You haven't been Daddy in a while anyway, right?"

"That is true," Suzy said, her tone thoughtful. 

Then she grinned.

"Fuck it," Suzy said philosophically. "Let's do it."

"Do I have to wear?" 

Dan's voice was going up into a whine, and he was trying not to pout.

"Can't leave Dannysaur undipped," Holly said, taking out one of the thick adult diapers she'd ordered.

It was blue and green, with little owls on the front of it. 

It wasn't the thickest in their collection, thank god, but still....

"Mama," Dan said, unaware he was going to say it until it came out of his mouth.

Holly grinned at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Go put a towel on the bed," she told Dan. "I'll finish packing the play bag."

"Okay," Dan said, pouting.

He didn't know how to turn the pouting off.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, uh, yes, Mama," Dan said quickly.

"Good boy," said Holly.

* * *

Dan got the towel.

He got the diaper bag out too, and he stood in front of the bed, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pajama pants.

He'd spent the night at Suzy's place, with Holly.

Arin was spending the weekend with Ross, and the two of them were no doubt getting up to new and exciting types of debauchery.

Versus if he was here, in which case it would be less new, but still exciting debauchery.

The joys of being part of a polyamorous mess. 

"Danny," said Holly, and Dan snapped back to himself. 

"Hm?"

"You need to take your pants off, babe," said Holly, her expression amused. 

She was holding something or other in her hand, but Dan was already beginning to descend into headspace.

Damn the both of them and their sweet voices and their ability to send him under.

"Right," said Dan, and he shoved his pajama pants down quickly.

He wasn't wearing any underwear, because why would he, if he was wandering around in his pajama pants in the first place?

Technically they were Arin's pajama pants, not that Arin really cared.

"Right," said Holly. "Now lie on the bed...."

* * * 

Holly maneuvered him onto the diaper, powdered him up, and got it all lined up.

Then she paused, and she was grinning.

"I was thinking, since we're going to the club that doesn't allow sex, we could put you in a cage?"

She was holding the blue plastic chastity device that they'd bought all those months ago.

He did enjoy it, occasionally. 

Not for the long term, no, but a few days, a few hours... he could live with that.

"Well?"

"Okay," said Dan, and he sighed, letting the sweet cotton candy take over his mind once again, his thumb siding into his mouth as Holly carefully put the plastic on his dick.

It was... kind of uncomfortable, but that was part of the fun of it.

The slight discomfort.

Then Holly was taping him in, and he looked down along his body, seeing the little green and blue owls across the front of the diaper.

"There we go," said Holly, patting his crotch. "How about we choose your other clothes?"

"Okay," Dan said around his thumb, his eyes sliding shut.

Being diapered always made him sleepy, and he was drifting around in... some kind of headspace.

"You look lovely," Holly told Suzy, and Dan looked over, to see... Suzy in a suit.

It was the same suit that she had worn to the wedding, and she looked dapper, put together.

Better than Dan ever looked in a suit.

"You think so?"

She was blushing.

"Oh, totally," said Holly. "What do you think, Dan?"

"Daddy looks nice," Dan said, slightly dazed.

Suzy grinned, walking over to the bed and kissing Holly, then leaning over to kiss Dan's belly, over the waistband of the diaper.

"Such a cute little boy," she cooed at him, rubbing his belly, and he squealed, reaching out for her.

"We should get him dressed," Holly said, "if only so that we can get to the club."

"You mean we can't have him in just a diaper and a t-shirt on our way to the club?"

Suzy was pouting - Dan could tell, without even looking at her.

He sighed as his thigh was patted, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay," he said.

"You ready to get dressed?"

He nodded.

"Good boy."

* * *

The club was... itself.

Loud, bustling, people getting whipped, people getting spanked, people standing around talking about Doctor Who.

Dan was a little out of place, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his diaper crinkling with every step and adding a few inches of butt.

He was probably going to be out of his shirt soon, knowing Suzy and Holly.

Holly, in her bright sundress printed with daisies, looked so adorable that she went all the way around to kinky, which was... adorable.

Disgustingly adorable.

Oh god.

Dan's cock was already trying to get hard.

Trying being the operative word here.

"Now," said Suzy, as they stopped in front of the suspension rig, "shall we?"

Holly grinned.

"Let us," she said, as Suzy began to get her rope out. 

"How about you undress the baby?"

"Wait, what?"

Dan came back to himself, more or less.

"We can't do the whole scene if you're wearing clothes," said Holly, as she rummaged around her own bag. 

She was taking out pitcher candles, as Suzy fiddled with her rope.

Suzy had taken her suit coat off, and she had rolled her sleeves up. 

"But everyone will see... you know...." 

Dan cleared his throat, and he ran his hands across his thighs, nervous.

"What, that you're diapered?"

Holly moved closer into Dan's space, staring up into his face.

He blushed, avoiding her eye contact, and she put a hand under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You gonna be a good boy for Momma?"

"... yes," said Dan, because he couldn't resist those big green eyes.

* * * 

Which was how Dan found himself standing, watching Suzy untangle her rope, as Holly lit candles.

"So we're gonna tie you up," said Suzy, her tone cheerful, "and we're gonna drip wax on you."

"... while I'm diapered?"

"Yep!"

"... 'kay," said Dan, because what else was he going to do?

It was Suzy and Holly - no, it was his Mommy and his Daddy.

He could have said no, of course, but... why would he?

"Now," said Suzy, "what do you say if you want to stop?"

"Red."

"Pause?"

"Yellow."

"Good boy," said Suzy, and she stood on tiptoe, kissing his forehead. "Now... give me your wrists."

He held them out, as Holly kept lighting candles and sorted whatever it was that she was doing.

Poor Dan was in a bit of a weird headspace - half Little, half submissive, watching Suzy carefully untangle the green rope, then wrapping it around and around Dan's wrists.

Dan just... let stuff happen. 

He was tied - Suzy tied his ponytail to the chest harness she put him in, and his arms were tied up over his head.

Suzy tied the rope around his crotch, around his waist, around his ribs.

And then he was being suspended.

There had to be some other parts to it, obviously - there was a process to it, as Suzy began to attach him to the suspension rig.

"You excited to go flying, Dannysaur?"

"... yeah," said Dan, and he smiled at her, as he shifted positions, his head still forced back, his neck bared like a swan's.

And then there were two different mouths on his neck, two different hands tangling in his hair, forcing his head even further back, and Dan was sobbing, his cock throbbing in its cage, his head throbbing from the pain.

He probably had matching hickeys on his neck, and that was going to take some explaining, but fuck it.

He just... floated, as the rope tightened, as he was lain down on the floor, as the rope pulled him up.

And then he was lying there, suspended.

He was diapered, and everyone could see. 

Everyone could see that he was diapered, and it was weird and it was kinky, and not just... slap and tickle kind of kinky, but actually kinky-kinky, weird kinky.

But fuck it, there were people here in latex maid outfits, there were people in more rope than he was, there were people getting whipped.

The pain was a bunch of pinpricks at his scalp, there was the pressure of the rope, and he was being held by the rope, as he floated there, trying to breathe, trying to hold on to himself.

And then he just... let go.

He was Dan, and Dan was lying here, as his Mommy and his Daddy did something or other around him, but that didn't matter, because he could hear them, because he knew where they were, and that was all that mattered.

Suzy's small hand was on his head, and he looked at her, upside down, his skin beading up in goosebumps.

He was cold, he realized, in a distant sort of way, and Daddy was talking to him.

"Danny? Dannysaur, what's up?"

He smiled at her.

"Danny? Tell me who's talking to you."

"Daddy," said Dan.

"Oh, he's deep," said Suzy, and she grinned at Holly (presumably).

Then Holly's small hand was on his belly. 

"Dan, I'm gonna drip wax on you. Is that okay?"

"Okay," Dan said quietly.

He was more concerned with his cold skin, with the pull of his muscles, with the quiet in his head.

He hadn't even realized just how loud his head was, but... now it was quiet, and he was going to savor it.

Going into the deep, deep headspace always got him like this - he had trouble getting there, so just dropping into it like this was... nice.

And then the warm wax was splashing across his chest, and he was jolted back to his body, his skin twitching like a horse's, his toes curling.

His cock was trying to get hard, but couldn't, not in the chastity device, and his cock was dripping pre, soaking into the diaper.

He needed to pee, but he couldn't pee like this, flat on his back.

He was shivering.

And there was more wax on him, a shot of warmth dripping down his belly, towards the waist of the diaper, and Suzy's fingers were in his hair.

Then they were in his mouth - he was sucking on her thumb the way he'd suck on his own thumb, his eyes fluttering shut, as the wax kept dripping on him.

He was sighing, moaning around the digit in his mouth, but not paying much attention to anything.

He was existing, here, in his skin, and that was a rare enough occurrence. 

He let the quiet thrum through him, and he just... took it.

Suzy and Holly were talking about something, but Holly was still dripping the wax on him, and he was moaning, panting, his eyes flickering open and closed.

Then the thumb was pulled out of his mouth, and he whined, opening his mouth wider, but then Suzy was leaning down to kiss him, her hair pattering down around his shoulders, and he kissed her back faithfully, sucking on her tongue, tasting her breath.

"You're being such a good boy," Suzy told him, "such a good boy for Daddy."

Dan smiled at her dazedly.

The words were a very far way off.

And then Holly was doing something to his... feet?

Okay, no, that was weird.

But there was ticklish warmth between his toes, and then more warmth along his chest.

The wax had cooled down, it seemed, or maybe he had just warmed up.

It was less of a shock now - it almost felt like a comfort, like getting a hot oil massage, or taking a hot shower.

He relaxed in the rope, going limp, and then Suzy was reaching up to feel his hands, squeezing them.

He squeezed her back.

"It's a pity I can't get his back," Holly said.

"We could take him down," Suzy said. "I think he's getting a bit purple in certain spots anyway."

"Okay," Dan said.

"Okay to going purple, or okay to getting down?"

"Down," Dan said.

"Good boy, telling us," said Suzy, and she kissed his head.

* * *

There was more wrangling, getting Dan out of the rope, leaving him lying on the floor on top of a towel and shaking, as they bustled around him, doing whatnot.

He was still tied up pretty well, although his wrists, his hair, and the chest harness was gone.

He was aware of the bulk of the diaper between his legs, of his own cock, heavy in the cage.

He was aware of his need to take a piss, and then he just... let go, as the diaper grew hot and heavy, thick and soggy against his skin.

He whined at the sensation, but then Suzy was gathering his hair up again, and more wax was dripping across his back, following the curve of his spine, dripping down his sides, and that was interesting enough to take him away from whatever distress was caused by a wet diaper.

He groaned, he sighed, and he continued just existing, as Holly dripped wax on him, as Suzy pulled his hair.

At one point, Suzy and Holly were kissing, and Dan didn't really mind, because he was quiet and sleepy and warm, and maybe his skin was beginning to feel a bit stiff from all the wax, but, well... that wasn't a problem right now, right?

It was weird, when Holly poured the wax over the soles of his feet, but it was also just... nice.

He flexed his toes, the wax cracking a bit, but otherwise... well, it kept him warm, and he was probably pretty colorful.

It was a good thing that he had shaved his... everything, because getting wax out of the hair on his butt would have been a pain and a half.

When he had first started doing kink, he hadn't realized that it could just be... nice, and he let his eyes slide shut.

He had his head in Suzy's lap now, and he was sucking her thumb again, as she stroked his hair, as Holly poured wax on the backs of his knees, on his calves.

He was at peace.

* * *

And then the scene was over.

Dan didn't really know when, exactly, except at one point, the wax was put away, and he was being helped to sit upright, the rope removed completely.

"Holly," Suzy said, making a face, "I'm going to have to wash it all."

"You were gonna have to wash it anyway," Holly pointed out, as she blew out the candles, then began to set them back in their case.

"Still," said Suzy.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Holly said, and she fluttered her eyelashes at Suzy.

Dan snickered. 

"I see you're back to the land of the living," said Holly, and she looked amused.

"I am?"

"Sort of," said Suzy, and she was brandishing a butter knife. "Now... to get the wax off."

"We should have oiled you up first," Holly said, and she looked wistful.

"Then all of my rope would get oil stained," said Suzy, in a scolding tone of voice.

"Fair enough," said Holly. "Now... let's get you clean."

"Okay," said Dan.

* * *

Taking the wax off was never as fun as putting the wax on, and the diaper had gone from warm to cold and soggy, which was... unpleasant.

He wasn't... dropping, per se, but his head was going somewhere.

"Mommy?"

Dan's voice cracked.

... well, maybe he was dropping.

"What's up, Dannysaurus?"

"I'm wet," he mumbled, embarrassed, turned on from being embarrassed, embarrassed from being turned on about being embarrassed....

It was a vicious cycle.

His head was spinning, and his thumb was in his mouth again. 

"Oh, honey," Holly said, and she made soothing noises. "We'll change you just as soon as the wax is off, okay?"

"Okay," Dan said, resting his head on her chest, then nuzzling into her breast.

"You wanna nurse?"

He blinked at her, surprised.

That was one of his... more embarrassing kinks. 

It wasn't like she was lactating, or anything like that, but part of the whole Little thing, for him, was being that small and helpless.

Plus, boobs in his face.

Always a plus.

He nodded, as Suzy peeled an especially long piece of wax off of his back, and then Holly was sitting in his lap - on the wet diaper, which was... novel.

His cock was still caged, and this pressed the diaper against the cage, and he could feel some of it, and that was... novel, the pressure was novel, and Holly's breasts were in his face.

They were soft, and her nipples were pink.

He latched on to one of then, and he sighed, sucking, not really for the sexual appeal, or even for the joy of a beautiful woman, but from something deeper than that.

The simple human memory of being small and held.

Holly moaned, and that was... something, but this wasn't sexual.

Not really. 

He could feel her heart beating, he could smell her, the warmth of her skin....

He sighed, relaxation soaking into his very pores.

* * *  
He was changed.

It was embarrassing, because of course it was - how can having a diaper change on the floor in a fetish club _not_ be embarrassing?

He was fussed over, and then Suzy spread out a blanket in a corner, put a few toys on it, and tied him to the suspension frame by his ankle, as she did her scene with Holly.

Dan honestly wasn't paying attention - he sucked his thumb, and he curled up around the big plush stegosaurus, as Holly began to spank Suzy.

They would go home soon, but for now....

He watched his Mommy and Daddy as they played, and he enjoyed the quietness of his head.


End file.
